


Life is just Angst and Comedy

by FlatSpriteCan



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Headcanons???????, I’ll add more tags later, Jealousy, M/M, Nayuta is jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatSpriteCan/pseuds/FlatSpriteCan
Summary: Reon had a girlfriend. That’s why he wasn’t coming to practice, he was with his girlfriend. That’s why he’d been dodging his advances, he wasn’t interested in him. Had he been avoiding him? Nayuta was harsh towards him but had feelings for Reon for a while now. He only wanted what’s best for him, but now he couldn’t express those feelings either.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Misono Reon/Original female character
Kudos: 12





	Life is just Angst and Comedy

“Misono! Where the fuck are you?” Nayuta yelled into the phone, Reon had finally picked up after going to voicemail 4 times.

“What... oh, uh-“ he paused, seemingly talking to someone “I lost track of time” 

“And who the fuck are you with? Are you ditching practice?” Nayuta barked. Reon didn’t respond. He only noticed the line had been disconnected. “Damnit!” 

“What’s the matter?” Miyuki questioned him. 

“Misono hung up” Miyuki looked shocked, Reon never really hung up the phone, especially when Nayuta called him. 

“Was he with someone?” 

“It sounded like it.” Nayuta said flatly. Suddenly, their phones lit up with a text from Reon. 

‘Hey sorry guys, my girlfriend hung up the phone. I’ll be at practice tomorrow’

Kenta didn’t want to wait until tomorrow, he wanted to start practice with everyone here. Nayuta on the other hand was hung up on one word 

Girlfriend 

Reon had a girlfriend. That’s why he wasn’t coming to practice, he was with his girlfriend. That’s why he’d been dodging his advances, he wasn’t interested in him. Had he been avoiding him? Nayuta was harsh towards him but had feelings for Reon for a while now. He only wanted what’s best for him, but now he couldn’t express those feelings either. 

“L-lets just start without him” Nayuta said, dismissively. 

“Are you sure?” Kenta asked. “You look a bit sad” 

“I’m not sad!” 

“Are you sad Reon isn’t here~” Miyuki giggled. Looking down at Nayuta. Nayuta flushed red 

“No!” He quickly turned away “let’s just start practicing!” He was trying to dismiss the feelings of jealousy and anger he felt towards his stupid rhythm guitarist. Why did he have to start dating that girl?

Practice ended, it all seemed like a blur. He kept thinking about Reon and the girl he’s dating. Why did he pick her over him? When Nayuta got on the bus he called Reon again, he just wanted to hear his voice. 

“Hello?” Reon sounded groggy, like he just woke up “What do you want?” Nayuta gulped trying to think of an answer. 

“I-I just wanted to know... if you’re ditching-“

“I’m not ditching practice” Reon coldly replied “I’m just spending time with Nana ” 

“Who?” 

“My girlfriend, Asahi” 

“Oh. Sorry I guess” he sighed “just come to practice tomorrow.” Nayuta hung up the phone, red faced. He thought about the times he may have been creepy, he remembers the time that Reon left a sweater at the sharehouse and Nayuta put it on to wear it. He liked wearing Reon’s clothes, they smelled like him and god, he just wanted Reon to hold him. The lady sitting next to him on the bus noticed him getting redder by the second.

“Sir” she tapped his shoulder “are you alright?” Nayuta quickly snapped out of his train of thought. Looking wide eyed at the woman.

“Yeah...” he looked away “I’m fine” the lady looked concerned but opted to leave him alone. 

The next day during practice Reon walked through the studio door, a smaller platinum blonde girl behind him. Nayuta looked up from his phone, staring daggers at Reon and the girl he brought with him. 

“Eh~ Reon who’s the pretty lady you bright with you?” Miyuki laughed nudging the shorter man. Reon glared back at him

“This is Nana” he gestured to the small girl behind him “my girlfriend” Nayuta wanted to scoff, but he didn’t. He didn’t want the jealousy to show through. He could see why he liked her though. Nana was very pretty, even by his standards. The girl smiled at the band. 

“There’s chairs over there if you wanna sit down” Kenta said “I advise we start practice now” Nana walled over to the chairs. Practice continued as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fuckin thing I ever wrote here. I’m just gonna bite the bullet and post it


End file.
